


Seven Minutes

by cromarty



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cromarty/pseuds/cromarty
Summary: Patrick plays Seven Minutes in Heaven.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 39
Kudos: 239





	Seven Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Emma, who made me watch _Riverdale_. 
> 
> Thanks to Bea for a quick beta.

He can hear it in his head every stupid time. 

_406, 405, 404, 403, 402...._

Rachel laughs awkwardly, says something about the bottle being weighted, since it seems like they end up together in Megan Jones’s closet more often than either of them end up with anyone else. 

_334, 333, 332, 331, 330...._

He smiles at her in the dark and wipes his palms on his jeans. She steps closer, still talking, something about how nice it is to be in here with him, because he’s nice, instead of Brendan, who tried to push her up against the door until she kneed him in the balls. Patrick huffs out a laugh at that, like he’s supposed to, and says he’s glad she can take care of herself, but to let him know if he should have a word with Brendan, like he’s supposed to. Rachel assures him Brendan promised to never touch another girl as long as she never tells anyone she nearly neutered him. Patrick laughs again.

_201, 200, 199, 198, 197...._

Rachel reaches out, finally, reaches up, touches his face, like she’s supposed to, and Patrick tilts his head, leans down, brushes her lips with his, like he’s supposed to. He lets her take the lead, tries to focus on the clean laundry smell of her, her silky hair, and tries not to hear the perpetual countdown in his head. 

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6... _

“Okay, time’s up, is everyone decent?!” Mutt Schitt yells as he pounds on the door, and Patrick jerks away from Rachel. 

He thinks he’s probably supposed to be disappointed that they missed out on their last five seconds, or maybe he’s supposed to have not even noticed they had five seconds left. Rachel smiles at him and kisses his cheek as the door opens, and they blink at the sudden light. 

Patrick goes straight over to the keg and doesn’t look back, which probably looks bad. Maybe it doesn’t look bad, though, maybe it looks cool, maybe he’s supposed to look thirsty after supposedly making out with Rachel for seven minutes.

Maybe no one is paying attention to him anyway. The group around the coffee table is loud and rowdy. David Rose’s voice is getting louder and louder. Patrick can feel his shoulders ratcheting up towards his ears, so he switches from beer to the grain alcohol someone brought. He coughs his way through swallowing half a cup of it. 

Alexis Rose’s voice cuts through the noise. “Ugh, fine, David! You can have a respin, who _cares_!”

Patrick takes one last burning swallow.

“Brewer! You’re up again!” Ted slaps him on the back and takes the cup out of his hands.

“What?” Patrick says stupidly, as Ted spins him around and shoves him back towards the closet. He stumbles in and the door shuts behind him. As soon as he crosses the threshold, trying to get his eyes to adjust, the countdown starts again.

_420, 419, 418, 417, 416..._

“We, uh, don’t have to actually do anything in here, if you don’t, um, want to.” David’s voice comes up out of the darkness, and Patrick tries not to gasp. 

“Hi,” he says, a little breathless. “Um, same, I guess.” His hands are shaking. They’ve always played seven minutes in heaven with a mixed group, but everyone gets a pass if they want, and Patrick has always passed the few times his spins have landed on guys. It just felt safer, in here with Rachel or Megan or Twyla. Nothing about David Rose feels safe. Not the panicky, fluttery feeling Patrick gets when he has to pass David a pencil in history, and not the way he can feel his body leaning towards David’s in the dark right now. The countdown in his head hasn’t stopped, and they only have five minutes left. 

“So, uh…” David starts, but all Patrick can think about is how this is his chance, as the seconds tick down. This is the moment, the only low stakes way to try this, to see what it would really feel like to kiss someone he actually wants to kiss in here. He can’t keep his eyes off David’s mouth, in the low light of the closet, and he wants to reach out so badly he feels like his chest might cave in.

“Patrick?” David asks, quietly. Patrick meets his eyes, but he can’t lean in, and he tries to tell David that as clearly as he can without looking away. It must work, because David’s hand is on his face, and he’s kissing Patrick. Patrick gasps and licks into David’s mouth, and he feels like a road flare, hot neon pink and hissing and so bright it burns your eyes and leaves green spots dancing in front of you long after you’ve looked away. He never wants to look away from David Rose. He never wants to stop feeling like a road flare, never wants to burn out. 

He bites David’s lip when Mutt jerks the door open. He never heard the warning knock, and he never got past 298 seconds in his countdown. He’s panting and blinking in the light and noise of the party. David starts to slip past him, but if David can be brave, Patrick can be brave. He grabs David’s hand and stops him. 

“Hey, can we go somewhere? Quieter?” Patrick whispers into David’s ear, and he can’t stop himself from leaning up to kiss the blush that rises on David’s cheek. 

“Um, yes, I’d like that, if you’d… yes,” David says, as they are shoved aside so Ted and Miguel can take a turn in the closet. 

“Good,” Patrick whispers again, as he pulls David down the hall away from the party. “I didn’t get my full seven minutes because I was too busy being nervous, so you owe me a little more heaven.” 

David rolls his eyes and gags pointedly, but he’s also trying not to smile, so Patrick just laughs, bright pink and happy, like he was always supposed to.


End file.
